Heart-Broken? (Canceled)
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: I got nothing to say so...CYA! Contains: Romance, Humor, Horror, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Family. And hey, it'll have at least...50 chapters? I own nothing but the story, my OCs and...stuff. Oh hey, look! I said something!
1. My Family!

**Hi peoples! So, I know I haven't been able to upload anything lately but, that's because school's starting for me and I'm 'xtremely' busy now.**

**So enjoy and review if I made a mistake please (I'm very rushed these days)!**

**Note: The RRB and PPG and my OCs have human features and are around...18(not the young OC's of mine!). But Heart is quite young so, she's 17 but her sister IS 2 year older than her so...yeah, 19, enjoy.**

**Heart's P.O.V. **

*Sigh* Why do people just simply _love _plotting against my dad? I got up from my secret special hiding place and flew to my room. When I got in, I sighed and texted the rowdyruff boys with my dark pink and light pink cellphone with pink sapphire buttons...for the 100,000th time.

_ValentineRaspberriesSweets: _Hey ruffs?

...

_RedHotSpicyBoy:_ What?

_TheOneAndOnly...AwesomeButch: Sup?_

_I'mWhatYouCallASissy: _Yeah?

...

I sigh and replied,

_ValentineRaspberriesSweets: _Plots again...you won't wanna help...I'VE ASKED YOU TOO MUCH...

I start to sob a bit but then...

...

_RedHotSpicyBoy: _That's nonsense!

_TheOneAndOnly...AwesomeButch: _WHAT? HELL NO!

_I'mWhatYouCallASissy: _WHAT?! NW!

**Hell ya, I know, it's short but you can't blame me or the other authors, school has been really long with 'xtra' sessions, I've been given barely any homework (WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE YEAR 7 AND 8 TEACHERS? IT'S BABY HOMEWORK! *pissed off*)and I'm worried about camp...WHAT?! I HAVE IT NEXT WEEK!...**

***Screams* Oh and NW means: NO WAY!**

**Anyways, please leave a review! =D**


	2. RISE AND SHINE LAZY HEART!

**HI GUYS! So like, I know I'm busy but, I have reasons too. So, sorry for the short chapter...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Heart's P.O.V. **

My lips trembled into a smile.

_VanlentinesRaspberriesSweets : _So it's Princess 'Morfucks' again.

...

_DaRRB: _What's she up to now?

_ValentineRaspberriesSweets:_ Y'know...death stuff. I don't wanna have no family, they're everything to me...

_DaRRB: _! We'll contact the girls, no sweat.

_ValentineRaspberriesSweets: _Thx...

...

I sighed and shut my cellphone. I shook my hair as I looked at my reflection. It didn't match my emotion at at. It was so cherry, cheerful and joyful. I was depressed, upset and anxious. I took a lock of my hair in my fingers and twirled it around. It was just knee length, I want to cascade to my shoulder, it HAS to match my feelings...

**XXX **

I wake up in the morning and look my alarm clock. 7:05. I then look at my reflection. Same cute eyes, same soft nose, same short, soft hair...WAIT WHAT? I rubbed my eyes and gasped. It was shoulder length! I scratched my head. I didn't ask for anyone to cut it! Then I saw a note on my heart-shaped vanity's mirror. I got off my bed and ripped it off the mirror and yawned and started to read it.

_Dear Heart,_

_I know you're confused sweetie but I can read your mind._

_ You wanted a hair cut? You get one from your sister, she cut my hair for me! It looks handsome!_

_From Dad. _

I gave a sigh of relief and saw a photo attached to the note. I picked it up and laughed at what I saw. Daddy was...BALD?! Well, at least he liked it that way. And I liked mine too, it was just the way I wanted it to be. Shoulder length (like mine, but it's not electric pink!) (I was born with dark brown and sleek black hair!) and sleek black!), shiny and soft. I smirked. NOW, it matched my emotion! I took a quick 10 minute bath with raspberry scented bath salts and dried myself, brushed my teeth, washed my face and tied on my cute big light pink and dark pink ribbon on a thick strand of hair on the crown of my head and I picked out a pretty light pink tank top that had a heart in dark pink, in the middle and a light pink mini skirt with little dark pink hearts dotting the top with light pink flip flops with little dark pink hearts on them and my light pink spiky wristbands with dark pink spikes and grabbed all my stationary, my gemstone covered cellphone and a light pink shoulder bag with little dark pink hearts on it and carefully put my things in and ran downstairs for breakfast.

**LOL! So...how'd you guys love/like/dislike/hate it? **

**Chose whichever word you want (no really, I don't mind)!**

**CYA~!**


	3. Oh no!

**YO, YO AND YO! HI PEOPLES!**

**So, yeah camp is near, I'm nervous and tingly!**

**Enjoy...unless angered!**

**Heart's P.O.V. **

As I ran downstairs, I screeched to a silent halt. I half lovingly looked at a portrait of my family, Dad, my sister, my stepmother and stepsister. I sighed and smiled at the portrait. That was before dad and mom divorced and before me and Heart-Breaker's stepsister...ran away. I know the story but I'd rather not tell it now...anyways, as I was saying, I continued to run downstairs and then I ran into the dinning room. "Morning dad, Morning sis!" I chirped. "Hello dear, my you're looking beautiful today!" complimented my dad with a smile. "Hey little sis, you look great." said my sister. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked dad. "Pancakes, your favorite flavor, chocolate chips with sweet raspberries." "Yay! I cheered. "And ze breakfast is served!" announced our cook, John. I ate a few as I didn't want to go to high school, saying I had a stomach ache. "Bye dad!" yelled me and my sister while walking to our limousine. Once me and my sister got in the driver, Pete drove off smoothly.

**xxx **

When my sis and I arrived, I asked her what the time was. "8 o'clock." she answered. Pete opened the door for us, we walked out and thanked him and raced each other to the doorstep.

**xxx **

I win again! I grinned and fist pumped the air. My sister sighed and shook her head. "I just couldn't stand the cute faces of those guinea pigs on those posters!" she protested. "Too bad." I replied and giggled. My sister then just started giggling along with me as we both walked in to the hallway.

**xxx **

I put my stuff away into my locker and heard footsteps so I turned around. "Why, if it isn't Heart!" sneered the bratty Princess. I rolled my eyes and asked her, 'What in the name of heaven do you want?" She studied my look and laughed. "When'd you cut your hair?" she asked. "At 'Bitch Styles?' she suggested wickedly. "Hmm...then why do you have paint all over your hair? I asked, seeing some paint being poured onto her hair by the...RRB?! I giggled. "Wait...I HAVE WHAT?!" she yelled, panicked. "Uhh...paint?" I giggled as she messed up her hair. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! she yelled. "Hmm...how much? A hundred?" I challenged. "NO, ALL OF YOUR POCKET MONEY!" she cried. Okay then but what's above your head? Huh? She looked up and the RRBs poured a whole can over her and I practically got the case of giggles. "So, what sup Heart? asked Butch. "Your hair is all over paint y'know." I stated, looking at his black and now green hair. He started running around crazy and Brick laughed so hysterically, he and Boomer literally fell off the lockers they were sitting on. I suddenly started laughing out loud, clutching my stomach. Then the RRBs eyes travel to above me and pushed me out of the way as a can of rainbow colored paint rained on them. "Oh my gosh! Do you guys need a tornado clean up?" I asked, looking down at the now, bubblegum pink Brick, the neon green Butch and the sky blue Boomer. They groaned and nodded their heads. I called my sister over using my cellphone and she and I cleaned the boys up in a minute. With the paint still spinning in our tornado, my sister and I threw it all on Princess! The RRBs, my sister and some girls and boys and I laughed at the sight near our eyes, a very...rainbow looking Princess stood before us. "YOU HEART!" she yelled pointing a finger at me, "ARE JUST SUCH A...BITCH!" I gasped and tears over flowed my eyes. "TAKE COVER ROWDYRUFFS!" screamed my sister making a shield for them and herself, knowing what happen if they didn't...Then, the floodgates came. I started to cry out my tears and it swept away Princess and the frantic students who didn't get enough time to take cover.

**OH NO! Will she stop? Will Princess drown? *I hope so!***

**Princess: WHY DA FUCK ARE YOU THIS MEAN TO ME?!**

**Me: Because I hate you.**

...

**Please leave a review! ;3**


End file.
